The invention relates to mail processing machines, and more particularly to a mail processing machine drop box.
Mail processing machines, such as those used to sort mail, typically include a plurality of stacking bins into which mail items are sorted. Mail items generally exit the machine positioned with a face substantially parallel to the floor of the stacking bin which allows items to sail beyond the stacking bins. Additionally, the mail items are imparted with forward momentum from the mail processing machine that is proportional to the speed at which the machine is operating. This momentum may also cause mail items to overshoot the stacking bins and generally enter them in an uncontrolled manner. The higher the machine speed, the more uncontrolled the delivery of the mail items into the stacking bins. This limits the speed at which mail processing machines may operate. Accordingly, there is a need for a mail processing machine that can perform at high speeds and deliver mail items into stacking bins in a controlled manner.
A mail processing system drop box assembly is disclosed. In an illustrative embodiment of the invention the drop box assembly comprises a diverter and a sliding board. The sliding board is positioned below the diverter. A top edge of the sliding board is substantially parallel to the bottom edge of the diverter and extends partially to the interior side of the diverter so that a space is left between the sliding board top edge and the diverter bottom edge. The space is of sufficient size to allow a mail item to pass through edgewise. A slide portion of the sliding board section is at an angle greater than 90xc2x0 to a front portion of the diverter. Mail items are received into the drop box assembly edgewise and at an angle to the diverter front portion such that mail items undergo a substantially abrupt directional change thereby substantially stopping their forward momentum and falling into the slide in a substantially controlled manner.
Further disclosed are a mail processing system and a mail processing method.